


An Ocean

by CelyntheRaven



Series: The Shadow and the Spy [8]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 10:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13409367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelyntheRaven/pseuds/CelyntheRaven





	An Ocean

Theron let his thoughts wander as he kept a distracted eye on the holo in front of him. Now that he knew the Grand Master was safe he could focus on the recent events and the nagging feeling that he had just been played like a dejarik piece.

Something had felt wrong the moment he had gotten the alert about Tython and the feeling hadn’t faded after the threat had been dealt with.

 _I don’t know about you but_ I _need a drink._

He hoped she had gotten his meaning. It had seemed an obvious way to let her know he wanted to talk at the time, right after she had expressed her own doubts about the mission, but he wasn’t so sure anymore. If he was honest with himself, he wasn’t sure about anything when it came to the Barsen’thor of the Jedi Order.

Jedi Master Khessya wasn’t what he had expected.

He had heard the stories, seen the holos and read the reports, of course. He knew how she had duelled Malgus, how she had saved the people of Makeb and faced the Dread Masters. How she had scolded the nobles of Alderaan into peace, defied pirates and corporations alike and unveiled one of the Emperor’s best kept secrets. And he knew, even though he didn’t completely understand, all the sacrifices she had willingly made to save others.

He had known all that and yet he hadn’t been prepared.

He hadn’t expected the intensity behind the calm, thoughtful gaze. The cold, unstoppable force intertwined with compassion, confidence and a hint, just a hint, of humor. She was an ocean, tumultuously quiet and peacefully lethal, and he wondered, for a second, how many had drowned at those shores.

He resisted the urge to shake his head and turned off the holo still playing in front of him, forcing himself to focus on more pressing, and potentially dangerous, matters.

“That was Grand Master Satele, wasn’t it?”

The sound of her voice brought him relief, and something else too, something he couldn’t quite figure yet. But he trusted her. Instinctively. He rose his head to meet her gaze and nodded.

She was an ocean and in that moment he realized he was willing to risk drowning.


End file.
